Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) Part 5 - The Arrival of Sweet Heart Mouse/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race
Cast: * Alice - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) * Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * The Dodo - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) * The Parrot Next to Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) Transcripts: * Fred Flintstone: Oh, the sailor’s life is the life for me, how I love to sail on the bounding sea, and I never never ever do a thing about the weather for the weather never ever does a thing for me. Oh, a sailor’s life is a life for me, tiddle um (prrt, prrt) tiddle dum dum dee! And I never ne… ahoy! And other nautical expressions! Land ho, by Jove! * Potty the Parrot: Where away, Fred Flintstone? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Fred Flintstone? * Fred Flintstone: Three points to starboard. Follow me, me hearties! Have you at port no time at all now, haha! Oh… * Sweet Heart Mouse: Mister Fred Flintstone! * Fred Flintstone: Johoho, and a bottle of sea, we love each time… * Sweet Heart Mouse: Please! Please help me! … Um, pardon me, but uh, would you mind helping me? Please? Yoo Ho! Yoo Ho! Help me! Please! Help me! * Fred Flintstone: Forward, backward, inward, outward, come and join the chase! Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus-race. Backward, forward, outward, inward, bottom to the top, never a beginning there can never be a stop to skipping, hopping, tripping, fancy free and gay, I started it tomorrow and will finish yesterday. Round and round and round we go, and dance for evermore, once we were behind but now we find we are be-forward, backward, inward, outward, come and join the chase! Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus-race. For backward…I say! You’ll never get dry that way! * Sweet Heart Mouse: Get dry? * Fred Flintstone: Have to run with the others! First rule of a caucus-race, you know! * Sweet Heart Mouse: But how can I… * Fred Flintstone: That’s better! Have you dry in no time now! * Sweet Heart Mouse: No-one can ever get dry this way! * Fred Flintstone: Nonsense! I am as dry as a bone already. * Sweet Heart Mouse: Yes, but… * Fred Flintstone: All right, chaps! Let’s head now! Look lively! * Sweet Heart Mouse: The Bugs Bunny! Mister Bugs Bunny! Mi- mister Bugs Bunny! * Bugs Bunny: Oh, my goodness! I’m late! I’m late! * Sweet Heart Mouse: Oh, don’t go away! I’ll be right back! * Bugs Bunny: I’m late, I’m late, I’m late! * Sweet Heart Mouse: Don’t step on the fish! * Fred Flintstone: Eric, there, watch it there stop kicking that mackerel! William… Category:The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Category:The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts